youtubescratchfandomcom-20200216-history
A Toon's Life (TomandJerryFan360 Style) Trailer
Transcript: * Tom (Tom and Jerry): Hello! * Narrator: From the creators of Animal Story (TomandJerryFan360 Style). * Jerry (Tom and Jerry): To infinity! * Tom: And beyond! * Narrator: Comes in all new motion-picture revent. JerryMouseandFriends Pictures Presents, and TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment. * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales): No Jimmy, no! Don't look at the light! * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): I can't help it! It's so beautiful! * (electrical crackling) * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales): Wahooo!!! * Singer: Out here in the fields, I fight for my meals, I get my back into my living. * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin): Now let me tell you how thinks are supposed to work. The ants picked the food, the grasshoppers eat the food, it's a buggy bug world out there. Someone could get hurt. * Fungus (Monsters, Inc.): He's quite the modivasion speaker and me. * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin): Let's ride! * Fungus (Monsters, Inc.): (laughing) Oh! * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): It's the same year after year, they come they eat, they leaf. That's our lot and life. It's not our lot, but it's our life. (laughs) * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales): Good idea, we can find bigger bugs to come here and fight. * Princess Celestia (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic): Now why did l take our that? Oh! Because it's sewer sight! * Narrator: What they needed with some help. * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales): You're perfect! * Narrator: What they got... * Ed Bighead (Rocko's Modern Life): Popcorn, stale popcorn! * Narrator: Was a bunch of clowns. * Olaf (Frozen): We're loosing the audience, get out there now! * Wilbur (Charlotte's Web): They're only laughed at me. * Olaf (Frozen): Let's because you're a clown! * Wilbur (Charlotte's Web): You parasite. * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales): Circus bugs, I thought you're a warriors. * Mr. Nezzer (VeggieTales): Hey cuite! What a holiday but a real bug! * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): So, they'll a ladybug gonna mad that makes me a girl. * Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales): She's a guy! * Wilbur (Charlotte's Web): Come on Sulley, You're making a maggots cry. * Lovey Asparagus (VeggieTales): Archibald! * Archibald (VeggieTales): (gulps) * Narrator: JerryMouseandFriends Pictures Presents. * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales): I'm desprate! * Wilbur(Charlotte's Web): I couldn't tell! * Narrator: And TomandJerryFan360 Entertainment. * Lovey Asparagus (VeggieTales): This was not supposed to happen. * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin): Squish him. * Archibald (VeggieTales): (screams) * Xenomorph: (Alien) (roars) * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.): (screams) * Larry (VeggieTales): Run for your live! * Narrator: An epic. * Mike Wazowski (Monsters, Inc.): This it gave by the bad myself. * Lovey Asparagus (VeggieTales): Okay. * Narrator: A meteor perfortion. * Archibald Asparagus (VeggieTales): Rain! We don't serve grasshoppers! For the comedy, and for press bugs everywhere! * Mr. Lunt (VeggieTales): Hello there, curly monster. * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Shoo fly, don't bother me. * Narrator: A Toon's Life. Coming to theaters this Thanksgiving. * Sulley (Monsters, Inc.): Hey, turn you're butt off. * (clicks) Category:Trailers Category:A Bug's Life Movie Trailers Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:TomandJerryFan360's Transcripts